There are many different food graters on the market. In most cases, such graters have a planar or curved cutting surface with a plurality of blades formed on the cutting surface. The blades extend outward from the surface in order to scrape away a portion of the food item. By including many blades in close proximity to one another, the food item can be shredded by dragging the food item over the cutting surface.
Unfortunately, with graters that are currently on the market the blades tend to pull the food item toward one side or the other rather than vertically straight down the cutting surface. This pull makes for a less efficient grating process as a part of the food item is pulled out of contact with the cutting surface. It also makes grating more work as the user must exert more force to work against this sideways pull